


Fanfiction about Fanfiction

by alldenspa



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldenspa/pseuds/alldenspa
Summary: ROTBTD schoolmate au. Hiccup is disgusted by gay fanfiction as a concept but Jack is set to make him appreciate it and some unexpected things ensue ;-)





	

The school bell rang. Lunch break. Taking multiple stairs at once, a very relieved teenager with brown hair and a large green backpack quickly made his way from the third level of the building down to the basement, where the school’s small library was located. Along the way, he gave casual shouts of ‘Yo!’ or ‘Hi!’ to other equally relieved boys that he met on the corridor, but none of them could keep his attention for long, not even a rude but expected comment from Jorgenson about his bangs.  
The name of his young fellow was THE BIG H (according to his friend) or simply Hiccup (according to him). Slightly out of breath, he reached the foot of the staircase and turned right, where at the end of a corridor a large door led into the library. Approaching it, Hiccup’s eyes flew casually over the various notes and bulletins on the wall, but apart from offers for used schoolbooks and a message from a fifth-year named J. Bennett who was looking for people to play Lodes Of Legends with, there wasn’t anything interesting.  
At the end of the corridor, two girls were chatting near the door—Hiccup didn’t recognize either; they were probably sixth-years. As he squeezed his large backpack past their tiny handbags in trendy colors, he managed to pick up some words from their whispered conversation.  
“Yes, have you seen the last chapter?? I almost died!”  
“Ohmygod yess!! That was so cute I can’t even—”  
Hiccup had no idea what they were talking about, and he didn’t care much. It was definitely some new book that all the girls were fangirling over nowadays, probably with a stupid title like “I want you” or “My Immortal Lover”. A run-of-the-mill story about an insecure college girl and her adventures in approaching a mysterious but very handsome young man. As far as he was concerned, stuff like this was pretty pathetic. He just couldn’t see what was supposed to be so great about cheesy romances like that. As far as he could see, the story in these kinds of books was always obvious from the start, the characters were predictable and there was no tension to be found anywhere. Exactly the kind of plot that young girls would obsess over, it seemed.

He entered the library. Near the door, various tables and chairs were arranged to act as a lunch area for students, while further down about ten rows of bookshelves formed the honestly tiny school collection of literature. Hiccup spent his breaks here so often that he would have taken any wager on the question whether he could tell if a specific book was to be found here or not. He basically knew them all, and although most of it was aimed at young readers, over the years he had probably read a solid third of them, give or take a few.  
But books wasn’t why he was here. He took a quick moment to overlook the lunch area.  
“Hmm, he’s not here yet,” he mumbled to himself and put his backpack onto one of the tables near the entrance, pulling out a chair while giving a friendly nod to the librarian, who had just appeared from behind one of the shelves. She was an old woman that everyone called “Mrs. Gothi” despite that being her first name—Hiccup knew her well.  
Behind Hiccup, the door to the library opened again and the two girls that he had squeezed past only seconds ago entered. They were still chatting passionately, and one of them gestured with her arms to underline the point that somebody apparently “had shoulders like this and arms like that!”. Hiccup turned away with a groan.  
Girls, he thought. Just how can you draw information like that from a book? What kind of testosterone literature were they talking about, anyway? On second thought, he didn’t care.

Hiccup was just about to pull out his notebook and pencilcase when from behind, he heard the sound of the door opening again, and a familiar voice calling him:  
“Yo, who’s this..? Nerd hair, nerd glasses, nerd notebook??? Must be Hiccup!”  
He turned around. Approaching him from the door was a tall boy with wild hair of a very light color, and two fingerguns at the ready to deal out meme-justice against boring nerds. Hiccup knew all too well who this was.  
“Shut up and sit down, cowboy,” he said with a tired smile, “We need to compare homework.”  
The other boy looked at him with a puzzled expression, probably fake.  
“Oh, don’t look at me like that, Jack,” groaned Hiccup, who had seen this face enough to get the idea, “You know exactly that if you don’t pass math, you’ll fail the whole year!”  
Jack sat down, backpack still on.   
“Why is it that the person most concerned about my grades,” he said while looking around the library, “Is, well—not me? Like, I appreciate the sentiment but—”  
He was cut off by a heavy sigh from Hiccup as he opened the notebook, quickly turning over some pages of sketches to get to the part where he had prepared the math homework. Jack didn’t miss the interesting fact that none of the drawings were girls.  
“I don’t have time for this,” continued Hiccup, adjusting his glasses in an effort to focus on the homework, but his friend was having none of it.  
“Listen, there’s something more important,” he said, leaning forward with a mysterious smile. Hiccup raised his eyebrows.  
“There has been something… Going around.”  
For a moment, they just exchanged looks, Jack grinning excitedly, Hiccup slightly confused.  
“Going around, you say?” responded Hiccup after a while, “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Jack’s grin became even wider as he raised a finger, taking a deliberate pause to fuel his friend’s tension (or in this case, a more annoyed sort of impatience) before answering.  
“It’s a book, as far as I know. A secret, mysterious book.”  
If this was some sort of sneaky reference or an insider joke, Hiccup wasn’t getting it. His face convinced Jack that he was genuinely clueless.  
“There’s a book going aroung, and it’s mysterious?”  
“Yes,” replied Jack quickly, “I’ve seen it myself, once or twice. All the fifth-graders are talking about it. It’s a small paperback without a cover and it contains—”  
He interrupted himself and threw a timid look over his shoulder to guarantee that Mrs. Gothi wasn’t in hearing distance.  
“—it contains homoerotica.”  
Hiccup’s eyes widened and for a second he looked as if this mere mention of the word attacked him personally.  
“It contains what? What are you talking about?!”  
“It’s hella gay, that’s what I’m saying!” shouted Jack, completely serious.  
“Well, great!” replied Hiccup in the same tone, “Why is that so important?”  
He gestured to the math problems in his notebook. Jack leaned forward, lowering his voice again.  
“It’s important,” he said slowly, “Because the whole school is talking about the thing. It’s gone viral! Everyone I talk to seems to have seen it in one way or another, but nobody knows anything about it. It’s some kind of fanfiction or something.”  
Hiccup’s face was slowly turning into a disgusted grimace. He was visibly growing more and more uncomfortable with the mere thought of such a book.  
“And the most bizarre thing about it is,” Jack took another deliberate pause, “That nobody seems to know who wrote it! It’s from an anonymous writer!”  
“Can’t they find out via internet?” asked Hiccup, still very confused.  
“No, that’s what makes it so mysterious. There’s no trace of it on the net, it’s literally just this one book and everybody seems to be after it. It’s been sold around the school for weeks now, and—”  
“Wait,” interrupted Hiccup with a raised hand, a suspicious expression on his face as he eyed his friend.  
“You said this book contains some sort of gay fanfiction?”  
“Yes, it’s about Ken and Dylan.”  
Hiccup just looked at Jack with a mixture of absolute confusion and slight disgust. Jack realized that his nerd friend probably had no idea what he was talking about.  
“You know? The two ice hockey players from Lions On Ice? You heard about it? It’s being hyped!”  
Hiccup just nodded absent-mindedly.  
“Yeah, I’ve heard about it. Anyway, if it’s so gay then why the heck—”  
Jack froze mid-gesture. There was a short pause.  
“Well, I was wondering if you might know anything about it, because I’m—I’m asking for a friend, you know? She wants to—meet this writer.”  
Hiccup gnawed on his pencil, eyeing his friend carefully from behind the thick glasses.   
“It doesn’t matter,” added Jack quickly, his face slightly red, “The point is: Do you know anything about it?”  
“Of course not,” replied Hiccup, who had apparently regained his composure, but didn’t reply without a careful look around the room of his own, “You’re talking about a secret gay fanfiction sexbook! Of course I haven’t heard about it, what the heck! I don’t even have a clue why you would know anything about that kind of stuff! That’s girls’ talk!”

“What’s girls’ talk?”  
Hiccup stopped mid-sentence and turned around to see who had spoken, although he already recognized the voice. Behind him, the library door had opened and two girls had entered. Both of them were sporting extraordinary hairstyles, one bright red and positively untamable, the other blonde and of fantastic length. In an effort to not seem rude, Hiccup gave them an apologetic grin and gestured towards the empty chairs around the table. He opened his mouth for a ‘Why hello, come join us for math homework!’, but his eyes got stuck on an inconspicuous paperback in Merida’s hand, and his eyes widened subtly.  
Noticing his look, Merida’s face instantly turned turned red and she hastily put the book behind her back, but it was too late.  
“No way!” shouted Jack from behind Hiccup, a satisfied grin on his face, “Merida, you dirty—”  
It didn’t need any explaining to understand that this was the very book Jack had talked about earlier.  
“What are you talking about..?” replied Merida, trying hard to look innocent, but even her friend couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. It was hopeless.  
“For god’s sake, Punzel!” she exclaimed while turning to her friend, “You did this on purpose! I said I wanted the handover to be discrete!”  
She caught a telling stare from Mrs. Gothi and lowered her voice. The two girls sat down at the table, Merida pouting but Rapunzel visibly amused.  
“There is no use hiding it any more,” said Jack with a tone as if he was Merida’s therapist, “Just give me the book, because nerdboy here—” He looked to Hiccup, who gave him a frown, “—hasn’t seen it yet.”  
“Well that’s a surprise, I thought you knew all books!” said Merida and hesitantly pulled out the green paperback from under her jacket again. With a concerned look over her shoulder she handed it to Jack.  
“Don’t get dirt on it, Pippa from sixth grade wants it back tomorrow.”  
Carefully handling the small book as if it was some sort of scientific research probe, Jack turned to Hiccup, who first looked to him, then to Merida, a very suspicious and slightly alarmed expression on his face.  
“Don’t worry, it doesn’t bite!” he said, and with a quick chuckle added “It’s just very gay!”, which made Merida blush again. She looked to the floor.  
Slowly, Hiccup picked up the book, his eyes still on Jack and Merida. It was a green paperback with about 150 pages, a considerable number. It had no title. He flipped through it with an expression of concern, visibly careful not to accidentally read any of the text.  
“So this is what you talked about?” he asked Jack, “The mysterious fanfiction book.”  
“I recommend that you read it, actually,” replied his friend, half joking, half serious, “Reading stuff like this for a change would be a great learning experience for you, I’m sure.”  
“No, give it back!” interrupted Merida and fetched the book from Hiccup’s hand, still visibly embarrassed about having been caught with it.  
“My pleasure!” exclaimed Hiccup, seemingly relieved to get rid of the thing, “I’d rather take one month of detention before I read any of that trash!”  
“It’s—” Merida wanted to say ‘It’s not trash!’, but she changed her mind.  
“Yes, it is trash,” repeated Hiccup with a frown and turned back to his homework. He couldn’t see why this book was apparently so important to girls all around the school, and (far more alarmingly) to Jack.  
“Just don’t tell anyone I have it, alright?” asked Merida in a commanding tone, masking slight worry.  
“Don’t worry about it,” replied Hiccup, “Heck, I don’t want to have anything to do with that!”


End file.
